Jo's Black Kitten
by Goodvamp15
Summary: Jo found her mate when she saved Meg. Now in order to get her Jo needs to get past Meg's older brother Train Heartnet. But Train is vary protective of his sister and will not let Jo near Meg with out a fight.


Jo's Black Kitten

I don't know what happened to lead to this. All I know is that I was walking home when it happened. There was a large exploded and some weird thing came crashing through the building in front of me. It looked straight at me as I started to back away the thing following my every move. I turned and started to run when I fell over a piece of ruble. I was about to attack me when a gun went off.

I turned around and there stood a girl around my age holding twin desert eagles. Most people would think she was angel with her short silver white hair. I knew better, when I looked into her blood red eyes I knew she was an angel. Just not the kind of angel you usually think of. No she was an angel from hell and angel of death.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked me. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I said in a timid voice. I don't know why I was suddenly being so shy. I started to get up when a wave of pain shot up my ankle. "Shit!" I hissed as my hand shot down to my ankle. Next thing I know the girl was kneeling down next to me with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "My ankle it feels like there's something cutting into it." I managed to gasp out between clenched teeth.

"Here let me take a look at it." She said while lifting up my hand and there was a wire cutting into my ankle. "Can you cut that off?" I asked her. "If I had something to cut it with." She said. That's when I remembered that I keep a pocket knife in my bag. I looked around trying to find my bag. Then I spotted it behind the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her. "Oh, I never introduced myself, its Jo." Jo told me. "I'm Meg. Jo my bag is right behind you. In one of the outer pockets there should be a pocket knife. Would that work to cut the wire?" I explained. "Yeah that should work, but why do you have a pocket knife in your bag?" Jo said/asked as she turned around to grab my bag. "I have an over protective and paranoid brother" I stated as Jo dug around in my bag until she found the knife. She turned around and cut the wire around my ankle.

"Thank you Jo for helping me." As I said this I could feel blood running down my ankle and knew I had to tie something around the wound to stop the bleeding. "Meg, you shouldn't walk on that until you at least have the wound wrapped." Jo walked over to me with a cloth and wrapped up my ankle.

I didn't know what made me so it but as Jo stood up I kissed her on the cheek. "W-what was that for?" Jo stuttered as her cheeks dusted red. "That was a thank you kiss." My cheeks turned red as I said this. "Well I need to get home before my brother does so he doesn't get worried. Will I see you again Jo?" I was looking at the ground while saying this.

Jo walked over to Meg and lifted her head to look her in the eyes. She leans in next to Meg's ear and put something in Meg's hand. "Give me a call if you find yourself in trouble. No offense but you seem to attract danger." She whispered and nibbled Meg's ear. Jo turned to face Meg and winked at her. Turning around Jo jumped on to the building roof.

Meg just stood there with her face as red as her hair. Shaking her head Meg opens the piece of paper in her hand. On it was Jo's phone number. Shaking her head again Meg pockets the paper, grabs her bag, and heads home. Not noticing the piercing red eyes watching her from the showdowns only to disappear when she's out of site.

Jo walked into the house she shares with her two sisters. "Hay Jo. What took you so long?" I looked over and saw that it was Amy who asked the question. "I'll tell you why latter Amy. Right now I have a favor to ask." I knew she would accept the answer. "Ok Jo, what you need?" She asked. I took out the I.D I got out of Meg's bag and handed it to Amy. "I need you to find out as much about this girl as possible." She gave me a confused look as I told her this. I promised to tell her latter then went to find Sei.

It wasn't hard to find her. Sei is always in the control room. "Hay Sei we need to talk." I told her as I closed the door. "What is it that you need to talk about?" Sei asked with a series look on her face. I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed Sei's eyes widen. She shakily points to the mirror across from us. I turned towards the mirror and saw that my fangs ere out and my eyes and tattoo where glowing.

I knew it was her, she's my mate. "I found her Sei." I said turning around to look at her. "I found my mate." I probably looked weird with the smirk on my face. "Do you at least know her name?" Sei asked with a sigh. "Her name is Meg. I don't know her last name but I have Amy looking in to her." Just then Amy came into the room with her laptop.

"There may be a problem with you claiming your mate Jo." Amy said with a sires look on her face. "What's stopping me from claiming her?" Jo asked with a frown. Amy walked over to the big consul and put up what was on her laptop. "This is why." Amy said pointing to the screen. "I wasn't able to find out much about your mate. What I did find out is not good for you Jo. Her name is Meg Heartnet. She's the baby sister of chronos number XIII Train Heartnet a.k.a Black Cat.

Train is very protective of his baby sister. I looked over the footage of the fight you had earlier today. I found that he had one of the chronos numbers watching her. This means he more than likely knows what happened. Not only that but he also has some one watching her when he can't. Here's where it gets bad for you Jo. Anyone who tries to hurt or puts the moves on his sister ends up finding out why he's called Black Cat. That's all I found out." Amy finally finished.

I took this all in and realized something. "This means that getting to her without her brother knowing will be impossible." I stated with sad eyes and a frown. "You need to get his approval." Sei stated with her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with a confused look. Sei rolled her eyes. "Train needs to know that you're not a threat to Meg. That you will be good for her." Sei finished with a shrug. Jo soaked up all this info and was already thinking of a plan to get train's approval.

Meanwhile at Chronos Headquarters.

Everyone in the hall moved out of the way of a very angry looking Train Heartnet. He was beyond angry he was pissed. Someone had dared to hurt my little sister! Number VII was supposed to make sure that Meg got home safe. Instead he was flirting with some girl. I knew I should have had sent number V instead.

Then there is that girl that saved Meg. Who was she and what did she do to Meg that had her blushing like that. Train walked into the apartment he had at H.Q. I closed the door and was about to call for Meg when I saw her asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful.

I looked at her ankle. It was bandaged and probed up on a pillow. To see the bandaged on her ankle just pissed me off. I couldn't help but smile at the cute site she made. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I walked over to her and lifted her into my arms. As I did Meg started to stir.

"Shh its ok Meg it's just me go back to sleep." I cooed at her. After that she settled down and went back to sleep. She curled up agents my

chest humming in contentment at the warmth. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked.


End file.
